The Last Stand
by ShadowBlade4444
Summary: The crew of The Torus has finally made it. The Rebel flagship stands in their way to ending this war. It must be destroyed. One-shot based on my battle with the flagship


**So I've been playing FTL: Faster Then Light and I FINALLY beat the flag ship with The Torus, but the whole battle was so dramatic I couldn't help but act it all out in my head so I decided to make a one-shot of it.**

 **I forgot the name of my characters so I'll just make up names.**

 **Everything that happens in this story happened in the battle I played.**

* * *

They had finally made it this far. He could feel the tension in the air. His whole crew was nervous. Scar, the mantis. and O'Brian, the human. Were waiting by the teleporter. They would glance at each other from time to time. They both knew knew the plan, get in and disable the main weapon systems. They made sure their recall bracelets were functioning properly.

Sam, the captain, yawned, he always yawned when he was nervous. His eyes teared up from the constant yawning and he constantly felt like he had something in them, which caused him to keep itching them.

Rocky, a little nick name that they gave big hulking mass of rocks, was currently preparing to patch into the flagships video feed.

Martin and Vernon, the Engis, were in the drone bay, they knew the combat drone would work. They were more worried about the invader drone, that was one of the main parts of their plan. If that didn't work...Well they didn't know what they would do.

The Pilot, John who was a human, was looking at a photo of his wife and kids while sitting in the pilot seat.

And finally Natalie, their shields operator. She was running diagnostics on the shields over and over again. They were lucky the Zoltans were kind enough to donate one of their shields to them. That would certainly come in handy. Even if a little bit.

Everything was quiet and tense, save for the humming of the engine.

The captain of the Federation fleet flickered on screen, Sam looked up towards the screen.

"ETA of the Rebel flag ship is five minutes. I hope you're crew is ready"

Sam gave his best smile. But how could he smile in a situation like this? He was just supposed to be a runner. He was just supposed to deliver information. Now here was getting ready to take on the Rebel flag ship.

"Were more than ready, sir" He answered. The Captain nodded. "God speed" and with that the captain cut the transmission.

Vernon walked into the bridge, the automatic door closing behind him. "Drones ready, sir. Crew: Ready. Shall I return to my station, sir?"

Vernon was in charge of the weapons. The laser gun and that Ion cannon was what got them this far, even if they were weak. But that's where Scar and O'Brain came in, they were going to make sure The Torus survived the battle long enough to deal enough damage.

Sam nodded, and Vernon walked out of the room.

He felt a soft punch on his shoulder and he nearly jumped out of his skin. He turned to his attacker. It was Natalie, who giggled slightly at his reaction.

"Nervous Captain?" She asked, resting her elbow on the arm rest. He nodded "We've been working our way here for about a year...Picking up new friends...And now here we are...What if we don't make it?" He voiced his concerns, looking at her for support.

She thought for a moment. "Why think that now? We made it this far! How could we not make it?" She was never very good at these pep talks. But it made him feel better that she was trying her best.

He smiled and nodded and he felt her hand on his. He looked at her again and he smiled, she smiled back, they leaned closer towards each other, mouths slowly parting...

But all good things must come to an end.

Their moment was ruined with alarms blaring. He practically punched the intercom button. "All crew members! Battle stations! It's time to show these Rebels what the federation is capable of! Martin! Get those drones ready to launch, Rocky get video feed up on the main screen. Scar, O'Brian, get ready for boarding. Natalie, shields at max. Vernon weapons at max charge, you know what to target. John put us on an intercept course for that flag ship" John nodded and did so. Sam gave a deep breath.

"Let's give em hell"

* * *

Everything was going according to plan, O'Brian and Scar had successfully boarded the ship and had begun sabotaging the weapon systems and the flag ship's crew were to busy putting out fires and dealing with the invader drone. The Torus's shields were holding strong. The repeated assault on the flagship's shields with the ion cannon was proving very effective at allowing the combat drone and the laser cannon to get a good amount of shots in.

O'Brian radioed in "Missile system is destroyed! Moving onto the laser cannon!" He pressed the speak button "Copy that, stay safe." Martin radioed in from the drone bay. "Captain. Invade drone status: Destroyed. Shall I deploy another?" Sam responded with a yes and the loud muffled _fwoosh_ was heard as it left it's tube. He awaited the conformation that it had made contact. He got it shortly after.

He pressed the intercom button for the shields room "Natalie how are the shields holding?" Sparks were heard in the feedback as she responded "They broke through the Zoltan shield, but our normal shields are holding strong." He nodded. Maybe they might make it after all.

Rocky radioed in, speaking in his heavy, deep voice. "Sir, ship scans are showing significant breaches and rupturing on the port side. Recommend recalling Scar and O'Brian."

"Roger that" He contacted the two "Alright boys, that ship is gonna blow, I'm recalling you now" They both gave conformation and Sam pressed the recall button. He heard them beam back in from the room next to the bridge. They both rushed in, taking a look at the screen.

"How we looking captain?" O'Brian asked. "Good, better than I expected" Sam replied, Scar chuckled. Or at least that's what it sounded like.

"Those puny meat sacks don't stand a chance." He rubbed his two front claws together menacingly.

Suddenly, a large and very loud explosion shook the bridge, Sam quickly contacted Rocky for damage control "What the hell was that?!"

"That was them, sir" Rocky was talking about the flag ship, once the explosion cleared, all that was left was a wing.

"Where's the rest of it?" Sam asked.

Rocky quickly got back on the radio "Sir! It jumped! It's still making it's way towards the Federation base!"

Sam clenched his fist. "John, go after them" He nodded and they charged up their FTL and jumped to their node.

While they were in hyper space he turned to his two invaders, who were playing rock, paper, scissors. This made him smile, it was good knowing they could relax at such times.

But now wasn't the time.

"Get back to the teleporter you two, you're going in again. I'd imagine they repaired those guns." They both nodded and practically ran over each other getting to the teleporter. Those two always found a reason to fight. Which is why they were such good friends.

"Coming out of hyper space in Three...Two...One..." They were met with several drones. Rocky got on the radio

"Sir! I'm detecting a major power surge within it's drone bay! Their trying to slow us down!" He thanked him for the info, then turned to John "John! Evasive maneuvers!" John gave a thumbs up "Way ahead of ya cap"

"Martin! Launch the drones!" He didn't wait for a reply as he contacted Vernon "Vernon! Charge the weapons, reroute power from the med-bay to the hull lasers!" He heard his robotic conformation over the radio.

He heard Natalie give conformation that the Zoltan shields were back up thanks to the jump, but they they weren't gonna hold long due to the drone attacks.

They had to survive

* * *

This wasn't good, the drone attacks were to much, they had already pierced their shields and were doing a moderate amount of damage to the hull, he could heard it creak and the whole ship would shake with every blast, every couple minutes Rocky would give a warning of a drone wave, and the shaking would just get worse. Martin was running around all over the ship, repairing breach after breach.

Suddenly their whole ship shook violently, he contacted Rocky for damage control "Rocky! Gimme a sit rep!" He heard the crackling of flames in the background and the crack of sparks.

"Teleporter is offline, We can't relocate Scar and O'Brian to the flag ship's drone bay." He contacted Martin "Martin! Repair the teleporter now!" He didn't wait for his answer as he radioed Rocky again. "Whats the damage report on the ship?" Sam asked.

"Critical, several breaches on the starboard side, and it's beginning to rupture." Sam clenched his fist tighter, his nails digging into his palm. He needed to get those two out there.

He needed to buy them some time.

He contacted Vernon "Vernon! Hold fire!" He knew it was a stupid request. "But sir, there shields would regenerate and they would be ahead of us in damage" Vernon replied, with a hint of concern in his robotic voice. Sam went to go repeat his order until he heard O'Brian radio in.

"Don't!" He coughed violently, blasters were heard in the back ground. "D-Don't stop firing!" Sam couldn't believe this. "Are you an idiot?! You'll die!" He yelled.

"You're right captain we will..." He heard the screech of a mantis dying in the back ground. His heart sank. "But at least I got to be apart of a crew for once...Thank you captain." O'Brian cut his communications.

Vernon came in over the radio again "You're orders, captain?" Sam hesitated for a moment. "Keep firing..." Vernon replied with a 'understood' and then Sam could only watch in horror as the Flagships starboard side exploded, sending debris flying into space. He wondered if those O'Brian's and Scar's body was among that debris.

Rocky radioed in. "Sir, it jumped again. Scans show it is uncapable of jumping. We need to chase after it one more time." Sam looked at John and John nodded. They jumped to it's location.

This was it

This was going to end

* * *

"Sir! They've turned their teleporter into some kind of...Super weapon!" That was the last thing he heard until the entire ship shook violently. He contacted Rocky again "What in the hell was that?!"

No response "Rocky? Come in!"

Still no response.

He went to go try again until Martin radioed in.

"Captain. Sensor room: Gone. Breach status: Contained. Location of crew member Rocky:...Unknown."

It didn't take a genius to figure out what he meant.

That super weapon took out a whole part of their ship.

Sparks were flying everywhere on the bridge. Without Scar and O'Brian they couldn't disable the weapons. The intruder drone was working it's way through the ship but it was being met with heavy resistance.

"Natalie, whats our shield status?!" He wanted to hear her voice.

"I-I'm trying, sir but their just not charging fast enough!"

Martin radioed in.

"Captain! Large power surge detected from Rebel Flagship!" Sam didn't know what to do. One hit from that would take out their shields.

"Natalie! Get out of there!" He practically screamed into the radio.

"Y-Yes s-" She was cut off by a violent explosion, Sam was thrown from his captains chair. He lifted himself up with his arms and looked over at the pilot seat. The seat John was had wedged itself into the pilot console...His torso and waist no longer connected

He didn't want to look at it anymore, he quickly ran and grabbed the radio

"Natalie!? Natalie are you there?!"

No response

"Natalie!"

Nothing

Sam felt a lump in his throat.

Vernon radioed in.

"Captain. Weapons still firing, critical damage to Rebel Flagship."

Martin radioed in after

"Sir, critical damage across all systems. Multiple breaches detected"

Sam didn't respond. he ignored the constant panic of the two Engi's Instead, he laughed. It was funny. He was back to square one. With the two Engis he started off with on The Torus.

It all came full circle.

He figured he should tell Vernon and Martin.

"Hey gu-" he never finished, for a bright light ended it all...

* * *

...

...

/BEGIN TRANSMISSION/

Citizens of the Federation, the Rebels have been successfully defeated. With the destruction of their Flagship the Rebels have lost all will to fight...The Federation would like to make this day a holiday...To honor those who fell in the line of duty. Defending the galaxy against those who would dare oppose our ways.

Among all these brave crew I would like to honor the crew of The Torus...Who single-handedly defeated the Rebel Flagship...And successfully traveled half-way across the galaxy to deliver very important intel that indeed changed the tide of the war.

Repairing the damage done by the Rebels will take a long time...And I look forward to having you're full cooperation...

This is the captain of the Federation Fleet...signing off

/END TRANSMISSION/

* * *

 **WOW that was a long one, ANYWAY it is 3 AM and I'm very tired.**


End file.
